The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation systems. Specifically, the embodiments described herein relate to improving aftertreatment systems within power generation systems.
Many power generation systems utilize an aftertreatment system to condition the exhaust gases generated by the power generation system. In particular, aftertreatment systems may be used to reduce certain types of emissions by converting exhaust gases produced by the power generation system into other types of gases or liquids. For example, aftertreatment systems may be used to reduce the amount of nitrogen oxides within the exhaust gases.
To reduce the amount of nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gases, an aftertreatment system may include a nitrogen oxide (NOx) reduction catalyst and an ammonia oxidation catalyst, which reduce the amount of nitrogen oxides and ammonia in the exhaust gases, respectively. Further, the aftertreatment system may also inject a fluid, such as urea, into the exhaust gases to facilitate the reduction of the nitrogen oxides and ammonia. It would be beneficial to improve the NOx conversion rate across an aftertreatment system for a power generation system.